


[podfic of] Every Story Starts Somewhere

by adversarya, luvtheheaven, mitzijani, Mrz1289, Spitfire303



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bank Robbery, Canon-Typical Violence, Cover Art, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fanart, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hostage Situations, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5940852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adversarya/pseuds/adversarya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/pseuds/luvtheheaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitzijani/pseuds/mitzijani, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrz1289/pseuds/Mrz1289, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spitfire303/pseuds/Spitfire303
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic that is still a work in progress! Olicity fans should enjoy it. ;) 6 voices (I'mcalledZorro doesn't have an AO3 account but actually has more lines than all of the rest of us, as she is the narrator!), plus 2 more people participating in the podfic as the cover artists. </p><p>
  <em>Original story summary as written by Oiaso:</em>
</p><p>Felicity had gone to the bank alone, but when the waiting took much longer than expected, Oliver decided to go over there to keep her company. They couldn’t imagine he would end up fighting for his life, nor predict how close they’d grow after their visit to the bank. Every story starts somewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bad Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Every Story Starts Somewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576610) by [Oiaso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oiaso/pseuds/Oiaso). 



> If all goes well, we will be posting 1 chapter per week until all 29 chapters are posted. 
> 
> Please leave us encouraging feedback so that we have the motivation we need to make sure the podfic gets completed! 
> 
>  
> 
> **(And please scroll to the very bottom of chapter 1, below the double-page-break lines, for the most up-to-date streaming link & audiobook link for the entire podfic so far. I will always be updating those 2 links whenever we post a new chapter.)**

You can stream only the introduction right here (if you're _not_ on mobile), from the following embedded streaming thing.

Please note that the introduction is 3 minutes and 5 seconds long. (3:05) 

Right-click [here](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Chapter%200%20-%20Introduction%20\(Every%20Story%20Starts%20Somewhere%20-%20Arrow%20Podfic\)%20--%20includes%20author's%20note%20for%20fic.mp3) to download the intro in .mp3 format.

(If you are on mobile and don't have a special downloading app like ADM editor, then clicking that download link will just stream it. If you left-click it on a computer it also is a streaming option. But you guys also have a choice of scrolling all the way down on this page, below the double page break. There, you should find links that you might find easier to work with/links that you might prefer. These links include the entire podfic so far in a single file, a single streaming link, etc.)

Here is a transcription of the introduction, prior to the author's note, with some added hyperlinks: _  
_

_Every Story Starts Somewhere_ , an Arrow fanfic written by Oiaso. This work is a part of the collaborative podfic community. For more information, or to volunteer, please visit <http://collaborativepodfic.dreamwidth.org>.

The narration is read by [I'mcalledZorro](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/933211/I-mcalledZorro).

[actressen](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2090396/actressen) is the reader for Felicity Smoak, bank hostage Samantha Moore, and a paramedic.

[Mrz1289](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1821870/MrZ1289) is the reader for Oliver Queen, the bank's cashier woman, police IT specialist Emma, one of the nurses, and TV news reporter James.

[luvtheheaven](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/2249815/luvtheheaven) is the reader for John Diggle, bank robber younger brother Mike, young boy bank hostage, TV news reporter Mary, the surgeon, and one of the nurses.

[Mitzila](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1961602/mitzijani) _(mitzijani)_ is the reader for Thea Queen, bank robber older brother Henry, police "Head of Hostage Negotiations" Smith, a female bank hostage, and the waitress.

[Spitfire303](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4157195/Spitfire303) is the reader for Quentin Lance, Roy Harper, Moira Queen, bank hostage Sophie, one of the paramedics, a doctor, one of the nurses, and the photographer.

* * *

The two artists for the fics are [thesunflowerandthefern](http://thesunflowerandthefern.tumblr.com/tagged/myedits) and [cherchersketch](http://cherchersketch.tumblr.com/my+art). Please click through the hyperlinks to their tumblrs and check out more of their amazing art! I will be alternating their art between each chapter for the audio book, and in the metadata for the individual .mp3 files. I believe they each plan to create a second piece of art for the later chapters of the fic, but for now we have these two lovely pieces representing the beginning 2/3rds of the story:

* * *

I also shared this podfic here, on my tumblr: [ http://luvtheheaven.tumblr.com/post/139901899167/](http://luvtheheaven.tumblr.com/post/139901899167/this-is-a-podfic-that-is-still-a-work-in-progress)\-- feel free to reblog it!

Okay so there are multiple ways for you to download or stream this podfic. 

  
Above, at the top, before the art and transcript of the intro is info on streaming or downloading just the introduction. 

 

You can stream only **Chapter 1: A Bad Feeling** right here (if you're not on mobile), from this second embedded streaming player:

Note that chapter 1 is 10 minutes and 46 seconds long.  (10:46) 

Right click [here](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Chapter%201%20-%20A%20Bad%20Feeling%20\(Every%20Story%20Starts%20Somewhere%20-%20Arrow%20podfic\).mp3) to download **Chapter 1: A Bad Feeling** in .mp3 format.

 

Go to the next chapter to see the streaming and download links for just chapter 2, chapter 3, etc.

 

* * *

* * *

If you're on mobile and don't have a cool audiobook player like MortPlayer, **and if you want to stream the entire podfic so far** , then you should be able to [here](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Every%20Story%20Starts%20Somewhere%20-%20entire%20Arrow%20podfic%20so%20far.mp3). The streaming also should work on a computer. (Let me know if any of the embedded players or links end up not working like they're supposed to!! I want to fix problems, of course.)

 

If you'd like to download **an .m4b audiobook of the entire podfic so far** , please click, or right-click, here: <http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Every%20Story%20Starts%20Somewhere%20-%20Arrow%20Podfic%20(chapters%201%20thru%209).m4b>

If you'd like to download **a .zip folder containing separate .mp3 files for every completed chapter (this link will be updated as more are completed)** , then please click, or right-click, here: <http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Every%20Story%20Starts%20Somewhere%20-%20Arrow%20podfic%20(chapters%201-9).zip>

 


	2. The Significance of a Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some sound effects were added to certain chapters. In chapter 2 here, luvtheheaven (who, btw, is the editor for the whole podfic) added the sound of a cell phone ringing.
> 
> In the next chapter (chapter 3) the podfic there will be a gunshot and police sirens, and later on in the podfic possibly some other sounds. You have been warned!

You can stream only **Chapter 2: The Significance of a Name** right here (if you're not on mobile), from this second embedded streaming player:

Note that chapter 2 is 8 minutes and 53 seconds long.  (8:53) 

Right click [here](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Chapter%202%20-%20The%20Significance%20of%20a%20Name%20\(Every%20Story%20Starts%20Somewhere%20-%20Arrow%20podfic\).mp3) to download  **Chapter 2: The Significance of a Name** in .mp3 format.

For the entire podfic so far, please scroll to the bottom of chapter 1. ;) Thanks.


	3. The Phone Call

You can stream only **Chapter 3: The Phone Call** right here (if you're not on mobile), from this second embedded streaming player:

Note that chapter 3 is 7 minutes and 16 seconds long. (7:16) 

Right click [here](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Chapter%203%20-%20The%20Phone%20Call%20\(Every%20Story%20Starts%20Somewhere%20-%20Arrow%20podfic\).mp3) to download **Chapter 3: The Phone Call** in .mp3 format.

For the entire podfic so far in a single link, please scroll to the bottom of chapter 1. ;) Thanks. Let me know if you have any problems or questions!


	4. My life. My choice.

You can stream only **Chapter 4: My life. My choice.** right here (if you're not on mobile), from this second embedded streaming player:

Note that chapter 4 is 9 minutes and 41 seconds long. (9:41) 

Right click [here](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Chapter%204%20-%20My%20life.%20My%20choice.%20\(Every%20Story%20Starts%20Somewhere%20-%20Arrow%20podfic\).mp3) to download **Chapter 4: My life. My choice.** in .mp3 format.

For the entire podfic so far in a single link, please scroll to the bottom of chapter 1. ;) Thanks. Let me know if you have any problems or questions!


	5. Sometimes You Can Only Watch

You can stream only **Chapter 5: Sometimes You Can Only Watch** right here, from this second embedded streaming player:

Note that chapter 5 is 7 minutes and 9 seconds long. (7:09) 

Right click [here](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Chapter%205%20-%20Sometimes%20You%20Can%20Only%20Watch%20\(Every%20Story%20Starts%20Somewhere%20-%20Arrow%20podfic\).mp3) to download **Chapter 5: Sometimes You Can Only Watch** in .mp3 format. If you're on mobile, this is a streaming option, although I recommend downloading using an app like ADM and then playing it using an app like MortPlayer Audio Books. (I have an Android phone so I don't know what options are available for iOS.)

For the entire podfic so far in a single link, please scroll to the bottom of chapter 1. ;) Thanks. Let me know if you have any problems or questions!


	6. Half-Truths

You can stream only **Chapter 6: Half-Truths** right here, from this second embedded streaming player:

Note that chapter 6 is 9 minutes and 38 seconds long. (9:38) 

Right click [here](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Chapter%206%20-%20Half-Truths%20\(Every%20Story%20Starts%20Somewhere%20-%20Arrow%20podfic\).mp3) to download **Chapter 6: Half-Truths** in .mp3 format. If you're on mobile, this is a streaming option, although I recommend downloading using an app like ADM and then playing it using an app like MortPlayer Audio Books. (I have an Android phone so I don't know what options are available for iOS.)

For the entire podfic so far in a single link, please scroll to the bottom of chapter 1. ;) Thanks. Let me know if you have any problems or questions!


	7. This Is Not a Movie

You can stream only **Chapter 7: This Is Not a Movie** right here, from this second embedded streaming player:

Note that chapter 7 is 7 minutes and 54 seconds long. (7:54) 

Right click [here](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Chapter%207%20-%20This%20Is%20Not%20a%20Movie%20\(Every%20Story%20Starts%20Somewhere%20-%20Arrow%20podfic\).mp3) to download **Chapter 7: This Is Not a Movie** in .mp3 format. If you're on mobile, this is a streaming option, although I recommend downloading using an app like ADM and then playing it using an app like MortPlayer Audio Books. (I have an Android phone so I don't know what options are available for iOS.)

For the entire podfic so far in a single link, please scroll to the bottom of chapter 1. ;) Thanks. Let me know if you have any problems or questions!


	8. There Is No Worse Feeling Than Helplessness

You can stream only **Chapter 8: There Is No Worse Feeling Than Helplessness** right here, from this second embedded streaming player:

Note that chapter 8 is 5 minutes and 37 seconds long. (5:37) 

Right click [here](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Chapter%208%20-%20There%20Is%20No%20Worse%20Feeling%20Than%20Helplessness%20\(Every%20Story%20Starts%20Somewhere%20-%20Arrow%20podfic\).mp3) to download **Chapter 8: There Is No Worse Feeling Than Helpnessness** in .mp3 format. If you're on mobile, this is a streaming option, although I recommend downloading using an app like ADM and then playing it using an app like MortPlayer Audio Books. (I have an Android phone so I don't know what options are available for iOS.)

For the entire podfic so far in a single link, please scroll to the bottom of chapter 1. ;) Thanks. Let me know if you have any problems or questions!


	9. The Value of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter so far! And it also is the final chapter that will include The Piano Guys' version of "A Thousand Years" as the bookending music. ;) 
> 
> Stay tuned for more chapters, coming soon.

You can stream only **Chapter 9: The Value of Time** right here, from this second embedded streaming player:

Note that chapter 9 is 13 minutes and 1 second long. (13:01) 

Right click [here](http://luvtheheaven.parakaproductions.com/luvtheheaven's%20podfics/Chapter%209%20-%20The%20Value%20of%20Time%20\(Every%20Story%20Starts%20Somewhere%20-%20Arrow%20podfic\).mp3) to download **Chapter 9: The Value of Time** in .mp3 format. If you're on mobile, this is a streaming option, although I recommend downloading using an app like ADM and then playing it using an app like MortPlayer Audio Books. (I have an Android phone so I don't know what options are available for iOS.)

For the entire podfic so far in a single link, please scroll to the bottom of chapter 1. ;) Thanks. Let me know if you have any problems or questions!

**Author's Note:**

> The only music used so far in the podfic is The Piano Guys' cover of "A Thousand Years". https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvDn7JSWuwM - chapter 9, however, is the last chapter that will use this song. We're switching to a different piece of instrumental music for future chapters.
> 
> Note that I'mcalledZorro is the narrator for the entire podfic, and is featured in every chapter. But she doesn't have an Archive of Our Own account so she isn't getting credited above as one of the "authors" of this AO3 work. Please note that she deserves a lot of credit!


End file.
